Albus Potter: Broken Wands
by Volcanostar-kun
Summary: Left in the shadow of his father's legacy, Albus Potter feels alone. He desires a different kind of life than the life one can get at Hogwarts, a life where he is no longer judged as the son of Harry Potter. But dark forces are rising and Albus soon will have to make a choice between true love and the darkness in his heart. (Ignores Cursed Child due to conflicts with HP canon)


Albus Potter stood in the centre of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, gazing at the Sorting Hat's bellicose face. Here he was. Hogwarts. The place of his dad. His dad had saved it. But Albus was not so sure he wanted to be part of Hogwarts. The old school seemed stuffy to him. He was not sure why anybody would like to attend a school that was that old. But Harry was stern. Albus had to go.

Headmistress McGonable plopped the sorting hat on the head of Albus.

"_Hmmmm..." _the sorting hat said wisely, before suddenly screaming, "_By the beards of all the wizards of the world, such darkness!"_

The hat magically leapt off Albus' head, hovering itself and floating through the air. Dead silence was in a great hall. This had never happened before.

"Albus!" James screamed from the Griffindoor table. "What's wrong! Was there a spike on your head and you poked the sorting hat with it or something!"

Rose Weasley stared at Albus, tears in her eyes. Albus did not know what to think. Hogwarts...the school that even Voldemort had been accepted into, had rejected him? Albus looked around the room, at all the horrified witches and wizards. This school had turned it's back on him...but did he care? No.

He was overjoyed.

"Now, now, no need to fuss." said Professor Mcgonable, walking forward. "I suppose I will have to-"

"No." said Albus. A smirk was coming to his face. "I'm done."

Albus strolled from the Great Hall. Son of Harry Potter? It was a heavy burden. It wasn't a burden he was about to bear.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night when Albus left Hogwarts. Lighting crashed with each footstep. Albus gripped his wand. His dad had helped him get it at Diagon Alley yesterday. If he wasn't going to go to Hogwarts he would not be allowed to have it. That meant that he would have to not let anyone take it from him.

Albus went into the dark forest. He knew this was forbidden, but he didn't care. Albus had always liked spiders and trolls. He had frightened his family when he had brought them home, the monsters smashing the furniture. But Albus did not care. The darkness...it had an allure to him that few things did.

Albus walked deeper into the forest, to the place with the spiders. The spiders crawled around him, but Albus ignored them. He knew enough about spiders to know their ways. He did not know where he was going, but he knew it was far away from Hogwarts and his parents. He did not want that life, the life shackled by the Ministry of Magic. The wild lawless life was one which held for him infinite resplendence.

Finally Albus reached the darkest part of the forest. It was so dark it seemed almost like a cave. Glowing mushrooms cast a menacing green light on Albus's face. A black cloak drifted past him. "A Dementor", Albus thought calmly. "They must breed here."

Albus did not fear Dementors. The dark beings were like his kin. Harry Potter did not know that Albus had spent time with Dementors. He would've stopped him because it was too dangerous. They could suck out your soul, he had said. But Albus did not fear that. The Dementors had tried. One had kissed him. It had said that his soul had tasted so foul, not even he could have ate it. After that event, Albus had done some research. Dementors only spoke at important times. This was the first time a Dementor had spoke in five thousand years.

There were loads of Dementors in the Dark Clearing, at least 50. They flew in circles like vultures. One Dementor glided to Albus. But he was not a normal Dementor. His cloak was white and there were evil-looking runes all over him. The Dementor landed. He drew back his hood, revealing his face. It was more humanoid.

"Rejoice, boy." the Dementor said in a dark voice. "I am what is known as a Prime Dementor."

"Ah." Albus said, smirking as he added this little bit of knowledge to his photographic memory. He had read about Prime Dementors before, in a book he had stollen from a shady dark arts store he had snuck into on one of his family's shopping trips. They were Dementors who had eaten so many human souls, they had evolved until they were smarter and more powerful then humans. They could also resist the Patronus Charm.

"I represent the Order of the Basilisk." the Prime Dementor said. "On behalf of His Dark Majesty, I offer you a seat at the table."

This bit of dark guidance intrigued Albus, as the boy lifted the corners of his mouth in a cold smile. "Tell me more, Prime Dementor." he ordered. "I am a dark blot on the legacy of Chosen One, banned from entering Hogwarts."

The Prime Dementor smiled. "We are an order of dark wizards and beings that have been in existance for over one thousand years. We recruited Tom Riddle many years ago, as we now do with you. He was one of our agents. His Dark Majesty was displeased by his death. We now seek a new way to achieve our plans."

"Tell me the plans." Albus replied. He prided himself on always being on top of the game. He would not let these people keep secrets from him.

"We will destroy all Muggles and let only Pure-Blood Wizards live." the Prime Dementor said fanatically.

"Perfect." Albus nodded. He was a Pure-Blood himself, although he cursed the Mudblood ancestry of his grandmother. But records could be destroyed. When he was older, he would make sure none knew he could claim descendant from a Muggle. "I agree with such goals." Albus replied. "It's only natural we should rule the Muggles, as they were born weaker then us. I also believe that any wizard who is related to them should, furthermore, also die."

Albus knew many people disliked his beliefs. They thought them bad. But Albus did not think so. This stemmed from far back in his childhood, when he was only seven years old. A muggle killed his best friend. Since then, he had hated Muggles and everything to do with them. That was only the beginning of his Dark Path of Blackness.

"Then welcome to the Order of the Basilisk." the Prime Dementor hissed.

Albus walked forward to take the evil being's hand. Destiny was in sight.

Suddenly, light rang through the clearly. "Hands off the boy." came a sardonic voice.

Albus turned to the light. Walking out of the light was a man wrapped in darkness. His hair was blacker then night. He was thin and unpleasant-looking, but there was a fire in the eyes none could match. Albus did not fear the man. He did not care much about being a member of the Order of the Basilisk. His loyalty was simply to whoever was most profitable for him. Perhaps this man would be an even better alley. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Your namesake, Albus Severus Potter." said the man, drawing his wand. "You may call me Snape."

"Ridiculous." the Prime Dementor laughed. "Snape is dead."

Lighting crashed through the air. "I am a member of Qui Excedunt Societatis Mortem...The Society of They Who Transcend Death." Snape said, his cape flapping in the wind.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the Prime Dementor screamed, raising his clawed hand. "How could you have known about our secret operation."

"We have eyes everywhere." Snape replied mysteriously, the light reflecting off his dark eyes.

"Eyes that will be shut forever." the Prime Dementor hissed. "Stand still, boy." he said, turning to Albus. "You are about to witness what happens to those who defy His Dark Majesty."

Albus crossed his arms. He sensed a duel of great power about to occur. He had never witnessed one before. It was bound be be...intriguing.

The Prime Dementor screamed and all the Dementors in the clearing flew towards Snape. Snape held out his wand. "Magnum Expecto Patronum!" he exclaimed. The tip of his wand exploded into silver light as dozens of patronus deer shot out, each smashing into a dementor and exploding it into shards of light. They rained down around the Prime Dementor as if they were a shattered window.

The Prime Dementor smirked. "You taunt me, Severous Snape." he said. A black staff with a skull top grew up from the ground and he grabbed it. "You should know, wizard, that the Prime Dementors have evolved not just our minds...but also our magic. I do not need to touch you to take your soul. All I need to do is point this staff, and you will be an empty husk for all eternity."

Snape smirked, and drew a potion. He flicked the cork off and downed it right as the Prime Dementor pointed his staff at the wizard. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Impossible!" said the Prime Dementor with wide eyes. "This dark magic has never failed before."

"Ah, but you see..." Snape said confidantly, "This potion of my own creation has upgraded my soul. It can not be stolen by any dark magic now. What's your next move?"

Albus was impressed. The skill of that potion making...it was unreal. So far the Prime Dementor had seemed helpless against Snape.

"You have forced my hand." the Prime Dementor said, slamming his staff onto the ground. A huge scythe blade came out of the skull mouth. "Allow me to reveal my parentage. I am of the Deathstalker Clan of Dementors...the children of the Grim Reaper himself."

Snape bit his lit. Albus could see he was nervous now. "The Grim Reaper..." Snape said. "You have just made the biggest mistake of your life, Dementor. By using such powerful magic, you have forced me to go all out. You will feel pain today, Prime Dementor."

Snape closed his eyes. "Lily...my love, transform my love..." he said calmly. Light gathered around Snape's wand and it began to transform until he was holding a huge sword. It was a golden sword with rubies. Snape gripped it in both hands. "Die." he said.

"How foolish of you to say that word when you do not yet know it's true meaning!" the Prime Dementor cackled, runned at Snape. The two titans met. There was a golden slash.

The Prime Dementor's torso went flying before exploding into golden light. "Evil...purged." Snape said coldly, his sword reverting back into his wand.

Albus had watched the fight with interest. So this was Snape. He was disappointed. Albus had long held pride he was named after the dark professor, the one who's sadistic potion skills had molded many minds into masters, the man who knew more poisons and Albus knew people. This man, talking about love, was disappointing. Still...his power made Albus very curious. The spells he used were next-level, being able to destroy a Prime Dementor. His potions were superior.

"Come, boy." said Snape, walking towards him. "We haven't much time."

"And why should I listen to you?" Albus said cooly, meeting Snape's gaze.

"The Order of the Basilisk wants you." Snape replied simply. "What the people of the wizarding world do not know is that Salazar Slytherin never died. He founded the Order of the Basilisk and has been responsible for all the world's problems ever since. He trained Voldemort and was the true mastermind behind the Wizarding Wars. Salazar recruited Voldemort because he thought he was his heir. But he later learnt that Voldemort was only part of a branch family of the Slytherins. The true heir, Albus Potter...is you."

"And what does that mean?" Albus asked. Now this was interesting. He had always admired the way of the Slytherins. The thought the he was it's heir was near perfect.

"As the true heir of Slytherins, you have accses to secret spells not even Voldemort was able to use. You are a True Parselmouth, one who is not only able to hold actual conversations with snakes, but speak to snakes even as powerful as the Midgaurd Serpent itself. The spells that are linked to Slytherin DNA are strong enough to change the course of history...to start or end a war in an instant."

"And why should I not let Salazar Slytherin teach me to master this power?" Albus asked. He was not one for heroics. Good and evil meant nothing to him. He wanted to make sure he was getting the best deal.

"Salazar Slytherin only wants to use you to increase him own power." Snape replied. "We at the QUSM will help you surpass him. You will grow to surpass even Merlin, I believe. When you master this power you will be able to create your own wizard school that surpasses Hogwarts."

Albus smirked. Now that was something that he found very appealing. Snape had a good bargain. "One more thing, Severus Snape." Albus said. "Your organization...what does it do, exactly."

Snape swept out his arm, his cape flowing behind him. A black shadow came over the moon...a shadow of a wing, as black as night. A dragon dropped down behind him, with red eyes shining with dark promise. "We are the Wizarding World's unseen paragons." Snape announced. "We are they who's hearts will full of so much willpower and so much chaos we were able to transcend death itself. In the Wizarding Wars, there were members of the Order of the Basilisk who Voldemort reported too...wizards so powerful even Dumbledoor feared them. QUSM members killed those wizards. Because of them, the war was won.

"So are you just heroes?" Albus asked. He did not wish for anything of that sort.

"No." Snape replied, walking towards the dragon and gesturing for Albus to follow them. "We are they who walk in the night. Use of the Unforgivable Curses is common to us. We do what Dumbledoor and Hogwarts is afraid to do. Think of us as the wizarding world's...assassins."


End file.
